


Scintilla

by endlesscloudsoftime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, more to be added as/if the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscloudsoftime/pseuds/endlesscloudsoftime
Summary: When you feel the flame within dying, what would you need to do to rekindle it?Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov find this out in one of the most indirect ways ever.





	1. Prologue

 

 

_Is this really going to be my life now?_

Tap. Click. Mumble. Click. Mumble.

_Do I really want to be here?_

Click. Mumble. Click. Tap. Mumble.

_I don’t really have a choice though do I?_

Tap. Click. Mumble. Slam. Scrape.

Chatter.

_Oh. Time to go home._

Scrape. Rustle. Scrunch. Ruffle. Scrape. Shuffle.

_I don’t think I got anything in that lesson._

_I don’t think I even tried._

Chatter. Beep. Rumble. Roar. Rumble. Beep. Ding. Swish. Clack. Shuffle.

_I don’t think I even care._

 

 

 


	2. The First Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo ＼(＾▽＾)／ 
> 
> I'm back with this, and have barely made my own personal deadline of a week. I'm going to post this weekly on Thursdays now but the timing will really depend on availability and stuff. So without further ado, hope you enjoy whatever's below!

_The incessant chatter all around grated each and every one of his nerves, the small hairs at the back of his neck ever so erect. The sandwich he absently picked up was cold to the touch, as was his cup of tea. However, what made him wish for sanctuary was staring at him in small red letters, angry in their suggestions, scattered across one of the only documents he would ever cherish._

_Gulping in deep breaths of air, he pushed his chair back as the letters started swirling. Tornados of red overtook his vision while the chatter turned to mocking snickers, their target obvious, their aim precise. Unable to rely on his senses he groped at thin air, attempting to retrieve a semblance of dignity to his person only to stumble over an unknown object. Flailing desperately, all he could feel was the uncomfortable swooping sensation in the pits of his guts, the mockery raised in volume, the red brightened in intensity._

_Down and down and –_

-  Yuuri’s eyes shot open, his mouth unable to contain the gasp from within, his forehead clammy with sweat. He blinked rapidly at his ceiling, the grey-black hue of the night failing to hide the unfamiliarity in the concrete as he willed his racing heart to slow to a steady rhythm. The feeling of frustration at being unable to move was accompanied by the relief of being able to feel as such in the first place. He was safe, he realized, as he recognized where he lay.

Safe did not necessarily mean content, but that was neither here nor there to him.

With his heart calming down enough to be contained in his chest, Yuuri found himself able to move and unable to sleep. He exited the pseudo-warmth of his covers as fast as he could and within minutes was chasing the satisfying warmth of tea. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was 04:15 in the morning, making Yuuri grimace. It was too late too go back to sleep, yet too early to start the day especially since he had only managed to go to bed only two hours prior. Deciding that it would be better to keep up, Yuuri opened his laptop with every intention of completing his soon-to-be-due assignments but abruptly froze on seeing the very reason why his sleep was so meager and why he was being visited by ghosts from his past.

As the laptop continued to glow innocently, Yuuri allowed himself to skim through the paper he was confident he could recite from the first word to the very last, including the methods section. He then glanced over the article he had opened on a new window, the headline bold in its declaration and equally destructive in power. All at once Yuuri felt exhausted, and he was more than willing to shut his laptop and crawl back to bed, assignments be damned, had his phone not buzzed at the very second of contemplation. 

Squinting at his device, Yuuri was surprised to see that it was his sister calling. Granted that in the Katsuki household, he was the only one who tended to grace the breakfast table at noon if given the reign to do so, but even then 04:30 in the morning was a little too early for Mari to be making calls. Picking up the phone, Yuuri held his breath as he answered with a low, “Hello?”

A few seconds ticked by in silence, and just when Yuuri contemplated hanging up he heard, “So you _are_ up. Why are you awake squirt?”

Warily, Yuuri took an eye for an eye. “Just because. Why did you call?”

“I dunno.” Yuuri heard a drag of breath not unlike what one would hear when one dragged on a cigarette, but he knew Mari wouldn’t smoke so early in the morning. Well, unless she hadn’t got any sleep either. “I just had a funny feeling, and somehow it worked.”

“You’ve never had this funny feeling before.”

“Well I have now. And it worked.” A pause, but it was unaccompanied by a large exhale so Yuuri took his chances and guessed that Mari must have just woken up. “Are you coming home sometime soon?”

“Nee-chan, I just came here.”

“It’s not too far away for a weekend visit ya know.”

_It’s not like I want to be here in the first place._

Yuuri barely managed to reign that thought in, having to physically pinch his brows together. “I can’t this weekend Nee-chan. There’s stuff to settle here.”

“Hmm. Well, our doors are always open so whenever you’re back, just stroll in.”

“Thanks Nee-chan. How’s Okaa-san and Otou-san doing?”

“They’re okay. The usual. You know how it is.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the wistful smile that appeared when he heard that. What he would give to just spend his time with his family.

But, he couldn’t. That’s how things were.

“Anyway, I need to go. Need to help with the inn and stuff. Call us more often will you? It’s been ages since you last have.”

“Mhmm,” Yuuri nodded, the response conditional at this point, “I will. Take care, Nee-chan.”

“You too squirt.”

Yuuri spent much too long listening to the droning beeps that had replaced Mari’s voice. He felt disembodied, and his mind felt too numb to take control.

One hour later, he finally shook himself, in both mind and body, to wakefulness, and regained the energy he required for his daily activities.

 

 ----------------------------------

 

“YUURI-SAN!!!!!!”

Yuuri sighed, the reaction a reflex more than anything else, as he turned to greet his addresser. “Good morning, Minami-kun. I see you’re having a good day.”

Minami Kenjirou practically vibrated on the spot, his lithe body unable to contain the strength his emotions possessed. “Any day is a good day if I get to talk to _you_ Yuuri-san! Are you heading for class now?”

Yuuri felt his smile twitch, and in an instant he was straining to keep it in place. “Yeah I was, but apparently the lecturer is a bit late, so I’m taking my time to get there. What about you?”

“I just finished mine, and I have a while before the next so I’m free for now!” Minami squirmed a bit before asking, “Is it okay if I can walk you to your class?”

Yuuri’s face relaxed at that and he said, “Sure. It’s been a while since we’ve spoken too.”

Minami resumed vibrating with unspent energy, “IT HAS! And so much has happened, the whole field is going crazy. From Giacometti’s accidental discovery to Lee’s failed hypothesis, it’s like Topsy Turvy, umm, month? Also, have you heard about Nikif-“

“I have.”, Yuuri abruptly cut in, “I just found out. Last night.”

“It’s crazy isn’t it?! What’s even crazier, though, is that Leroy’s experiments have a possibility of failing. I mean, everyone’s does, but this time Leroy himself said that he’s not 100% confident! LEEEEROY. How crazy is that?!”

Yuuri chuckles, despite the distracting motion of heads swiveling at Minami’s voice. “It really is surprising”, Yuuri agrees. He also silently thanks Minami for noticing his discomfort and not dwelling on it.

Much too soon they reach Yuuri’s destination, and it is with reluctance that he watches Minami-kun walk away. He was like a breath of fresh air to Yuuri, not judgmental in any shape or form and always mindful of Yuuri’s personal space even when he gets over-excited. It also helped to have a link connecting his old life to his new.

A new life that dimmed the light in his surroundings, Yuuri found.

Ten minutes after Yuuri seated himself, the lecturer walked in and class began. Yuuri tried his best to concentrate, to give this life another second chance like how it had given him, but as always was unable to concentrate beyond the first three slides.

 

 ----------------------------------

 

If there was anything that he believed in ever since he decided to come back to Japan, it was the fact that no matter what happened, it would never be as shocking as the day his world came crashing down on him.

And if there was anything he believed in ever since he entered middle school, it was that the universe loved to prove him wrong.

Yuuri’s week had panned out like every other week of his in this new life, completely uneventful. The only joys he received in this life were the conversations he had with his family, the daily post exchange with Phichit, and the bottomless pit of entertainment that the internet housed. Hence, naturally, he assumed that his Friday would be the same as his Monday, uneventful beyond his apartment door.

The universe decided to play its hand this week.

Yuuri could never wake up in the mornings without feeling like he was being immersed in sludge so his morning routine was very much the same as it was every other day. The only indicator for the unnatural was in the form of the weather, the mid-April snow so unexpected it even made Yuuri stop in his tracks to admire the novelty. The campus grounds, when Yuuri arrived, adorned the everyday decorations of winter in spring, and in hindsight Yuuri should have taken this as a sign. However, morning Yuuri was a being so wrapped in his own discomfort and annoyance that he ignored any anomaly thrown his way before the first cup of coffee. Which was promptly spat out once Yuuri gained an awareness of the world around him.

At 11:30 AM on a snowy spring morning, Katsuki Yuuri’s life flipped on its axis as he spied the sliver of silver belonging to no other than Dr.Victor Nikiforov in between his finance and accounting lectures on his MBA course in Fukuoka, Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! And hopefully I haven't disappointed anyone yet. 
> 
> I've actually bitten off more than I can chew this month but I want to stay committed to my projects/work/activities so I will be doing everything I've planned but this means that I can't really get into the nitty gritty details just yet. That doesn't mean that the chapter won't be what I wanted - it just won't be as long as I wanted it to be [Just letting you know really]. I intend to have longer (and therefore even more in depth than what I imagine :P) chapters from the latter half of the month, so if I've managed to hold your interest then that would be something to look forward to!
> 
> As always, if there are any errors then please do let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi ＼(＾▽＾)／ So I wasn't sure if I should post this or not because I haven't fleshed out the idea completely but then I got super excited about it so before common sense kicks in I'm posting the prologue. I'm kind of torn between posting the entire thing only when completed or doing weekly chapter updates. If this got you interested let me know what you'd like to see!


End file.
